Turn It Up
by Meadow Wood
Summary: Ash has Misty's ears pounding because of his new interest in loud music and he won't turn the volume down no matter what. That is, of course, until the genre changes to the red-head's favour. Karma always did do its job well.


**Turn it Up**

* * *

**Meadow Wood**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Turn it _down_."

Ash promptly ignored the drowned out screams of Misty, continuing to higher the volume on his brand new radio _more _and _more_. The music, or _noise _as Misty liked to call it, bounced off the walls of Ash's bedroom, loud enough to shatter the windows. It screeched techno and heavy metal and exhilarating jazz music all mixed together, with clanging symbols and high-pitched flutes in the background.

"I swear Ash Ketchum; you're so going to get the curse of my mallet if you don't turn that stupid piece of junk _off._" Misty yelled, her slender hands flying to her ears.

Ash only heard _blah, blah, blah mallet blah, blah, blah junk _because of the banging volume, but he pretty much caught on to what his friend was trying to say. "Ouch," he said, cringing. Mallet and junk didn't sound too pleasant. However, he refused to lower the sound level. After years of using his old, beat up radio system that couldn't go louder than a mere whisper, he was desperate and excited to test out how it felt to have your eardrums pop out.

Finally setting the volume to the most loudest it could go, he strode over to his bed and plopped down. The buzzing of rock songs rung through him, so loud his carpeted floor seemed to be vibrating. _Good thing mum's out getting groceries… she'd kill me for having my music this loud…_

"Please shut that thing up," Misty moaned, still covering her ears as she leaned forward and clenched her teeth. She was going to sneak into his bedroom and break that thing tonight if Ash didn't listen to her. Glancing beside her, the red-haired girl gave a sympathetic glance to the electric mouse lying on Ash's bed beside her.

Pikachu also had his small yellow paws pressed against his pointy ears, his cheeks sparking in anger. He looked moments away from electrocuting the entire house.

"I know how you feel Pikachu." Misty tried to comfort, reaching over and stroking the rodent's fur. However, Pikachu couldn't understand a thing the girl was saying due to the blasting noise blubbering in his ears. They both simultaneously glared at Ash.

He was unaffected.

"Wow, now _this _is the life!" he exclaimed, bouncing gently on his bed and rocking in tune to the music. Misty grimaced, wondering how it was possible. The sound streaming from his radio didn't have a beat, or rhythm. It just seemed like a bunch of blaring noise to her.

She pressed her lips in a straight line and crawled over, quietly, towards the raven-haired boy. She felt like the whole bed was swaying because of the intensity of the volume. Reaching him, she leaned down so she was right near his ear. "I'm gunna kill you if ya don't turn that thing down _right now._"

Ash snickered, pulling away from her minty breath. "Nope, I'll have this going all day long." He paused in thought. "…_and _night."

Misty growled to herself, wanting nothing more than to punch the boy violently. She managed to resist the urge. _Those anger management classes really must be paying off…lucky for Ash…_

So, for another few minutes or so, Pikachu and Misty suffered in silence as Ash bopped his head and body and toes…and his _everything_ to the radio. He looked so stupid, like a bobble head toy that Misty almost felt sorry for his moronic behaviour. _Almost. _

"That's it." She finally said, jumping off the bed and walking swiftly towards the radio. If Ash wasn't going to turn that thing off, then she would. She had endured enough pain. Enough for her to throw out her IPod at home and never listen to music again.

"No! Don't!" Ash whined, forming a pout as his best friend examined the radio, looking for the volume button. He was truly enjoying himself, but as usual, Misty had to go and ruin it. He didn't care that her red hair looked really attractive against her currently flushed pink cheeks, or that her eyes seemed to glimmer when the sunlight streamed on her face, _or _that her butt looked pretty damn big when she turned her body against him.

He just wanted his music to scream at him forever and ever.

"Alright, here's the volume button." Misty smiled, finally finding it and lowering it by half. Slowly, the atmosphere of the room calmed and the blasting music blasted just a little less. It was enough for Misty to finally be able to hear herself breathe.

"Oh thank god," she savoured the way her ears weren't pounding anymore, before shooting a smug look towards the disappointed raven-haired boy.

Not minding the now softer music, Misty sat back down on the bed. "Happy Pikachu?" she asked Pikachu, letting the yellow mouse jump into her arms gratefully. She giggled. "Yeah, I am too." She tickled the creature behind his ears, not bothering to look at Ash's down face. If he did his stupid puppy eyes she'd probably end up turning the volume up higher than Ash himself had.

So she refused to look at him.

On the other hand, Ash was glaring menacingly at the back of her head as she played with Pikachu. Misty always had to go and make everything boring. _Always. _Stomping his foot childishly on the ground, he crossed his arms, watching as Misty ignored him.

_Ooh, _sometimes she just made him seethe.

Jumping to his feet, Ash marched back to his radio. _It's my radio, I can turn it up all I want… _with a devilish grin, he instantly found the volume control and let loud music soar to his ears, although he didn't do it all the way this time just for Misty's sake.

"Ash!" the water-trainer cried out, her face turning fierce as soon as she heard the noise level go up a notch.

"Ha-ha," he stuck his tongue out in response. "It's _my _radio."

Misty opened her mouth to shoot back a protest when she suddenly smiled.

The song had changed.

After endless banging songs, the radio had finally gained the decency to put on something soft, quieter and more lyrical.

_A Slow Song. _

Misty closed her eyes, a purely fascinated smile grazing across her face. She loved slow songs in the presence of Ash. It always made him squirm, and she would constantly ask him to dance just to see him stutter. She recalled that once when they were travelling, they had come across a band that had started to sing a soft song. She also remembered asking Ash to slow dance with her, and watching him nearly wet himself in the process.

Ash, at the exact moment that Misty had found out, had realized as well. He stiffened immediately. _No…_ his breathing quickened and he bit his lip. He knew Misty was going to ask him to slow dance, because she just _adored _making him suffer, but he truly hated doing it. It made him uncomfortable and helpless and he always stepped on her foot. It was embarrassing how close they had to stand.

Glancing rapidly to the red-haired girl, he could only hope she hadn't noticed. _If I turn it down…then maybe she won't realize… _

Straightening up, Ash swallowed and ran his hand through his hair once, quickly. He shifted cautiously, inching towards the radio. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. If Misty noticed what he was doing, he was a goner for good.

Creeping to the radio, he exhaled loudly in relief as he was centimetres away from pressing down the volume.

_Thank God…_

"Ash?"

_Crap._

Freezing up, Ash whipped around and struggled to contain normal composure.

Misty was sitting, smiling with a certain glint in her eye, and Ash suddenly knew she had known for awhile now that a slow song had been playing.

"Y-yeah?" he gulped, shuffling towards her slightly.

"Watcha doing?"

Ash's mouth felt dry. "N-nothing. J-just…I- I…I was-was…" he stuttered, unable to answer.

"Were you turning down the volume?" Misty teased playfully, mock gasping and enjoying every moment of his squirming.

"I – I..." he responded helplessly.

Misty suddenly sprung to her feet, startling Ash and making him yelp. Flipping her long, cascading red hair she strolled towards him casually, watching with a smirk as he stumbled away from her. Nonetheless, Misty just coolly grabbed both his arms, dragging him towards her. She watched him turn red in the face and look away from her, his palms sweaty.

"What's wrong Ashy-boy?" Misty whispered jokingly as she pulled the young teen closer to her, almost to the point where their bodies were pressed together.

"Nothing," he lied, trying to get out of her grip.

"What? You don't like slow songs?" Misty grinned. "Was that why you were turning down the volume?"

Ash didn't say anything, instead settling for a wide-eyed gaze with his brown eyes.

"Well Ash, that's just weird. Whenever I hear slow songs I always do something else." Misty said sweetly, gently swaying on her feet and pulling the rigid boy along with her. "Do you know what I do?"

Ash licked his lips, shivering before shaking his head. "N-no."

Misty smile grew. "I turn it _up_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, I have lots to say. First of all, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated anything and I swear, I was so scared I thought I lost interest in writing pokeshipping. But luckily, that is not the case. I finally got my muse back today. Anyways, though, this one-shot I guess I fairly enjoyed and I did it on my NEW LAPTOP! WOOT! No more chunky old PC for me.

Also, I've been practicing drawing because I really wanna make my own Ash and Misty drawings like other people do and design my own story covers for these fanfics. :P So I've been busy drawing a lot too.

Anyways, all my other chaptered stories ARE going to be updated, just whenever I find the time. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

HAPPY WRITING!


End file.
